Seduction
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: TeFu oneshot. AU. How beautiful Fuji is, Tezuka pondered, and how beautiful is his traitorous ‘I love yous’ that only left him wounded in the end.


**Disclaimer: **Hit me with lightning if I ever had the insane idea of owning them. And I don't own the song, as much as I love it, Alesana alone owns what they wrote.

**A/N: **I've been gone for too long…I'm so sorry for my absolute zero updates for the last month. For some reason, I'm unable to continue my stories, I will still try though, I want to finish them. I am sincerely sorry for my disappointment. I'm here to present a oneshot and I do hope this will make up for my lack of updates. Thank you.

**Warning: **Hm…some smut I think, but not too much to make it M…haha. And oh, please understand I'm rusting up and isn't perfect so my grammar will have lapses in it definitely (and I'm not stupid not to admit it). I warned you. So please don't go telling me I need to pass English (in short flame me. I'm open to concrit though). I'm doing what I can to improve.

Hope you guys like this. And if you can, please do listen to the song, Seduction by Alesana. Ah, how I love that song…XD

**

* * *

Seduction**

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

Tezuka's eyes glinted with fury and jealousy, much as he tried not to feel such. Who wouldn't, when you see the person you love (or have loved before and undeniably still loved until now) practically making out _in front of you_ with someone else? For the last hour of holding on to all the pride he has left, under Tezuka's scrutiny, all that _his _Fuji and that bastard Atobe did was make out with him present in the room. It was a pain having Fuji work with him, and a major piss off having Atobe as the vice president of the company.

If he didn't have any ounce of self-restraint, he could have long ago strangled (he was sure of it, entirely) that Atobe and took _his _Fuji away (and probably have his way with him right there and then).

Fuji was his. No, Fuji _is _his. There's no other way than that. And there's absolutely no Atobe in the perfect scenario of them _together_.

_But are you certain Kunimitsu? Can you still call him yours knowing that everything had already ended?_

Tezuka gritted his teeth; slamming the documents he was trying to focus his attention in to hard on his desk, but not even startling the gooey couple across him. A little more…and he will snap! Not only is he engrossing his thoughts that he should be the one Fuji was doing all that _stuff _to, and not that unworthy diva (and much to his chagrin, getting aroused by it), he was tolerating all this preposterous nonsense as if it wasn't affecting or even, hurting him a lot.

Fuji seemed not to mind Tezuka's presence, as he tangled his hands to Atobe's locks, pressing their lips together, and soliciting a satisfied moan that he knew will sure hit a nerve. As if on cue, Tezuka stood from his chair and instead of heading to the door, Tezuka stood menacingly before them, and his aura went unnoticed by Atobe who wrenched unwillingly from Fuji.

"What do you need, Tezuka?" Atobe said, a little sarcastic with a smug face. Fuji tightened his hold to Atobe, and smirked. Tezuka ignored him.

"Can you please do your business somewhere else private?" Tezuka demanded in a thick, furious-sort of voice that made Fuji snicker.

"Ore-sama shall do as he pleases, Tezuka. This room," he looked around with uninterested eyes, "is okay enough for me to what I like. It doesn't concern you anymore, so have the decency to leave us _alone_."

As if slapped with those words matched with Fuji's almost unaffected ignorance with what Atobe just did, Tezuka tried his hardest not to act impulsively and hit that smug face and all he did was storm out of the room, unable to bear it anymore, unable to withstand the pain Fuji was doing to him.

Painful, as it was Fuji that ended what Tezuka knew was a perfectly happy relationship.

---

_**Sunlight warms my face only in dreams of you**_

_**I know you'll wait for me…it's been too long**_

_**Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies to dull the pain**_

_**Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies…you're killing me**_

Tezuka knew everything they had had been beyond the words ideal and perfect. It was love at its utmost. It was everything Tezuka could ever have bargained for, that's what he was sure of. But what went wrong? Why would Fuji choose to put an end to the relationship they have? Was something wrong, is it merely an illusion?

Is he wrong? Wrong to have loved a person like Fuji?

Tezuka remembers how Fuji used to whisper 'I love you' on his ears, and Tezuka felt for sure Fuji meant it all. But why did this happen? And why did he let Fuji go so easily? So willingly?

He didn't know what was worse, the pain of loosing Fuji or seeing Fuji after their break up with, of all people possible, that egotistical maniac, Atobe.

And now as he stared at a photo of him and Fuji, he drowned in the beauty of his Fuji as the mental image of him and Atobe seared his heart.

How beautiful Fuji is, Tezuka pondered, and how beautiful is his traitorous 'I love yous' that only left him wounded in the end.

_**I would wait for years just to feel you again**_

_**I will die without you…would you my love?**_

_**Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies pour from your mouth**_

_**You scream his name…you're killing me**_

"_Let's put an end to this." Tezuka's eyes widened and the hand holding Fuji's wrist in a tight grip faltered. Did he hear right? Fuji said what?_

"_What do you mean?" his usually so monotonous voice shook as he searched for any signs of mischief on his lover's blue orbs, but found none._

_Fuji's voice sounded frigid when he answered, "It's over, Kunimitsu Tezuka."_

_His wrist was released, as he watched Tezuka, the strong person of Tezuka, shatter to pieces with those few words. Hazel eyes searching for explanation, pale lips trying to ask questions, but he failed to do so._

_And Fuji only smiled, smiled his sweetest, the one Tezuka once claimed smile that was meant to be flashed to him alone._

_Tezuka's knees gave way and Fuji walked away…_

_Gone. _

_Everything, over._

Despite that dagger-stricken memory, his heart nevertheless, still yearned for that tensai. A fool, he might be, he was sure this is what he wants, Fuji _is _what he wants.

And he would get him back any means possible.

_**Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time**_

…_**One last time…**_

Was it perfect timing to get Fuji alone when that desperate moment his thoughts were preoccupied with him? Or was it unfortunate, as he fought what seemed to be a futile battle all along?

Temptation can just be so sadistic.

Fuji, noticing that they were alone at the room, sighed a little too loud, and stood from his seat to approach his ex. Remaining oblivious, Tezuka continued his work. Not until he saw from the corner of his eyes Fuji sliding in to seat on the side of his table, wearing another one of his smiles.

"What do you want?" Tezuka muttered heavily, refusing to meet his eyes.

Fuji gave a light chuckle, "You haven't changed one bit, Tezuka. What's wrong with wanting to have a talk with you?"

After their breakup, Tezuka had avoided any possibility of having a conversation with Fuji. Not only does he have to restrain himself from bursting, he honestly doesn't know how to stir a conversation after what had happened. Fuji had remained a constant distance between them, and is always around the arms of no other than the bastard who became Tezuka's immediate replacement. Tezuka seethed on his thoughts, all the while Fuji gazed close-eyed at him.

"Let me guess…you are still furious with me ne?" said Fuji, sounding nonchalant.

_Who won't be in my situation?!_

Yet Tezuka chose to ignore his question. Fuji leaned and pouted. "Ignoring me, eh?"

The proximity is bothering Tezuka, too much that he can't concentrate with work already and irksome thoughts haunting his mind.

Fuji continued, as if oblivious to Tezuka's strange behavior, "Or is it because of Keigo?"

_Keigo. _That hit a nerve. How could he utter that narcissist's name so…_affectionately?!_ Jealousy sparked, and Tezuka couldn't hold it anymore.

Before Fuji could say more, Tezuka stood from his seat and towered over his former lover, whose eyes snapped open, revealing his breathtaking gaze. Tezuka could swear he can see hesitance, confusion and some kind of longing stirring in his eyes. Or maybe, he's just seeing too much again.

"Te—Tezuka?"

"Why do you keep on doing this to me, _Syuusuke?_"

Fuji flinched as his name was hissed with some kind of ironic affection. His heart plummeted into frantic beats as Tezuka leaned in, his warm familiar breath wafting over him.

"I told you, _it's over._" Fuji said, with firmness in his soft voice.

But Tezuka seemed to not to admit the reality of what Fuji said. He wants Fuji so bad…_so bad…_

"Tezuka…let me go." Fuji said, his eyes flashing. "Now." He added coldly, but Tezuka didn't move.

Fuji's breath caught when Tezuka suddenly smiled so wistfully and whispered, "I shouldn't have let you go."

And he kissed the lips of his lover that he had longed to taste for so many days now. Fuji tried to get Tezuka off, but in the end, he melted in the kiss, and his hands came to caress Tezuka's hair.

Despite the wrongness of it, Fuji secretly agreed to Tezuka's word.

But now it's too late.

_**Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?**_

_**Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!**_

_**Why have you turned your back on me?**_

_**One day you'll wake up and realize your mistake.**_

That mere desperate kiss initiated by Tezuka turned to something that they shouldn't have done.

But as Tezuka yearned to claim Fuji again, to feel that Fuji belonged to nobody but him alone and to have those eyes staring at him exclusively, it seemed Fuji couldn't deny that somewhere deep inside of him, yearned the same.

Maybe it was because of Fuji's sudden responsiveness to what he shouldn't be doing that Tezuka was fueled to do more. Every touch, every caress, every kiss; it was just like before. Tezuka couldn't resist.

_Fuji…_

Tezuka didn't know how they ended up tangled in the armchair, with Fuji pinned underneath him, smothered with heated, uncalled for kisses. Everything was not right, but it seems so perfect as well. Just the two of them. Just like before, as if nothing happened.

Fuji moaned under the tension of the kiss and the wrongness of it. His mind race to his lover, Keigo, and much to his surprise, he doesn't feel scared or all too guilty to be in the arms of his former lover. In fact…it felt oddly like he's back…_home._

The echoes of Fuji's former words of rejection oscillated to his hazy mind. Instead of pushing Fuji away, he seemed to want him more…and more.

His tongue savored the sweet cavern of the tensai, unwilling to stop, unwilling to feel satisfied. Every flick brings familiar moans from his former lover, and it's getting harder to stop what he initiated.

"Missed me?" Tezuka breathe as they gasped for air, smirking as he saw the dazed look on Fuji's face. He can clearly see the lust he recognized clouding Fuji's glazed eyes, and it's not helping him at all.

Fuji gave him a lingering peck on the lips and leaned back to tilt his head and smirked cunningly to Tezuka. "You wish…" His melodious voice chimed with hidden anticipation like an invitation for the verboten. And Tezuka would gladly accept the invitation.

Tezuka kissed Fuji as if not doing so is agony. Deftly, Fuji's nimble fingers danced over Tezuka's buttons, undoing it with anticipation and moaning as he went. Tezuka gasped when Fuji managed to open his shirt and touched his chest with his cool hands.

Unable to take it anymore, Tezuka was just about to undress the tensai when they heard the door of the office open.

"What do we have here…?"

Fuji, despite looking all hazy, had his eyes round with surprise and guilt. Tezuka however, head still held up high, cast the most intimidating look he can suffice.

Keigo Atobe stood before him and hissed, "Tezuka…"

_**Ice runs through my veins as I stand face to face with**_

_**The one who stole it all**_

_**Compassion is not an option**_

As if on instinct, Tezuka blocked Fuji from Atobe. Noticing this, the diva smirked.

"You fool. He isn't yours anymore, Tezuka. So you don't have to do that. Syusuke, come." Atobe, as if not witnessing anything, turned to his all-flushed lover and beckoned him to come. Tezuka, persistently trying not to storm at Atobe, glanced at Fuji and saw the latter ignoring him as he straightened his clothes and stood from the armchair and walked over to where Atobe was.

Atobe's smirk widened. "I told you so, Tezuka."

It hit a nerve, for before he could even stop himself, Tezuka had already rushed to Atobe and grabbed him violently. "He is mine." He hissed in anger. But Atobe merely tilted his head in an arrogant manner and answered back, "I didn't know you could be so delusional, Tezuka."

Undeterred, Tezuka refused to back down. "I am not delusional." He retorted icily. Fuji just remained unusually passive. Atobe however continued to say, "Then you're a delusional fool. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji _lied _from the start."

Tezuka's eyes snapped to Fuji, not wanting to believe what Atobe said. His former lover's lips thinned, and then he locked his sharp blue eyes to Tezuka's and murmured with a saccharine icy voice, "I never actually loved you, _Kunimistu._"

_**In love we're one, inseparable, pathetic lust, thus we crumble**_

_**I saw your eyes, I wiped your tears, I waited for you…**_

It felt as though someone had screamed at him that he felt oddly deaf. It felt as though someone had stabbed him that he felt he's going to bleed to death. His grip on Atobe slackened, and his hand fell limply on back on his side. Atobe looked as if he has triumphed, and maybe he really had. Fuji just gazed with his cold demeanor on, that beautiful being he had loved and thought was honest.

"No…" Tezuka stammered.

"You look so pitiful, Tezuka. He used you all the time. Syusuke was mine before you two had met…since I had to go do my father's bidding, I let him go. And then came the time I returned…I knew already about his affair with you. He dumped you, and came back to me." Atobe circled his arm to Fuji's lithe waist and snuggled him to his side, enjoying the look of torment in Tezuka's face.

"No…you're lying."

And then Fuji spoke, with a sound of mirth tainting his cold voice, "I had fun with you, Tezuka. You were so easy to manipulate. I like it when you pamper me…since, Keigo used to do that and I missed it while he was gone. I just used you; since I was bored Keigo wasn't around. That's all there was."

"I told you, it's all a delusion." Atobe added, smirking narcissistically.

Tezuka felt numb with every blow.

As Fuji and Atobe turned to leave, Atobe added in a mocking voice, "Time to wake up now, Tezuka…" With a laugh from the diva and a smirk from Fuji, Tezuka dropped down to his knees as it gave way, like déjà vu all over.

_**Who do you see with your eyes shut tight?**_

_**Regret will be you bride**_

_**Goodbye…**_

It is pain unbearable enough to know that the person whom you loved too much left you for no reason. That's what he had believed that Fuji did. He even thought it was his fault Fuji chose to leave him. He had always trusted that person he thought was worth the trust. But it turned out he should have given him the benefit of a doubt. And now it's all too late.

It's just beyond unreasonable that all he was to Fuji was some lame plaything. The times they had shared, intimate many were, had always been so…real. Fuji loved him. He was sure of that. The way Fuji had smiled and laughed when they were together…it all seems too true. Fuji was happy with him. He isn't deluded. _Fuji loved him._

Tezuka swore and grabbed a fistful of hair in his fury. Tears he hadn't noticed before dried on his face. He felt empty inside. Numb, unfeeling.

He didn't know how long he just sat there, numb and void.

When he next opened his eyes, it's as if life was gone behind it.

"Then this is goodbye…" he murmured.

_It's over._

_**Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?**_

_**Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!**_

_**Why have you turned your back on me?**_

_**One day you'll wake up and realize your mistake.**_

The days after that revelation, people had noticed the subtle difference with Tezuka. He was still as stony as ever, but he look rather intimidating in a way that even his flock of fervent female admirers can't help but avoid him. And there was his eyes…it seemed to have lost its hazel vigor.

Fuji noticed it as well, since Tezuka had now refused to look at him and even stare like he used to do before. Tezuka had braved the president to request for a separate office, just to be away from sharing one with Fuji. He wasn't given consent, but it was now evident Tezuka was aiming for a promotion, anything to get away from Fuji. Atobe satisfied himself with comments here and there, and with his occasional flirting with Fuji when Tezuka was around. But it seemed Tezuka had grown immune to it, he doesn't seem to care anymore.

"It must have been a blow to him…" whispered Atobe to Syusuke's ear before they left the room.

Tezuka looked up from what he was reading and a smile formed from his lips.

---

Fuji groaned when Atobe broke free from their passionate kissing because his phone vibrated.

"One moment, Syusuke." Atobe said, and answered the call. It was his father.

Fuji half-listened, somehow the libido he was feeling moments ago had expired. He was tired.

Atobe ended the phone call and kissed Fuji's forehead. "My father needs me. I'm sorry Syusuke, I'll make up to you, I promise." Fuji gave him a smile, and Atobe know his lover had consented. "I love you, Syusuke." Fuji took his face with both hands and kissed him, but didn't answer. Reluctantly, Atobe got up and headed over the wardrobe to find some clothes.

Within minutes he was ready to leave, and with yet another smile, Fuji bade him goodbye.

Sighing, he crawled back to bed, and closed his eyes. He felt stupid. He can't pretend forever.

After the years that passed from what he did to Tezuka, the truth that he loves Atobe became a lie.

It was the lie that he didn't love Tezuka, which became the most painful truth he has now to endure.

It's all too late.

And it was his fault.

_**Cries escape your sweet voice as I paint my own goodbye.**_

**OWARI**

**

* * *

A/N: **Yay~!!! I finally finished this oneshot! I wrote the first half months ago and only finished it now. I've been so busy. I'm so sorry again for my disappointment. But I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot. Reviews are graciously accepted. Thanks in advance. It's almost Christmas XDDDD


End file.
